Deciding Moments
by Bound for You
Summary: Some might say there are five deciding moments in Sam and Freddie's life- before iCarly - that you could tell that they were made to do great things- Together.


**Note: I didn't spell check this. Yeah Yeah what ever. I just wanted to put a quick little something up before I went to bed.**

**I do not own iCarly**

_1992_

_It was April 18, 1992..._Pamela Jean Puckett was the pr... er Mother of two beuatiful twin girls. The sweet and sensitive Melanie - named for her late father Lane, and the restless, eager Samanth- named for herself. The whole thing had been nerve racking, but Pam had caught her break when the nurse took the babies into the nursery. Pam thought to herself how lucky it was that she wasn't at a hospital with old people, but a special neonatal hospital on the out skirts of Seattle. This all took place while a frantic, over protective, nurse herself came running into the hospital. Her son was crying way too much. Maybe he had Collic. Or worst. But Melissa wasn't taking the chance with her precious baby boy. The nurse told her they had to observe him over night, and can you guess where the small boy was kept? Right beside the small newborn Sam. Throughout the night the two under 3 month olds kept making eyes at one another throught the night. This day marked the first time these two ever saw one another.

_1999_

_It was June 1, 1999..._ Melissa Carolyn Benson was strolling through the park with her prized possesion - Her son Fredward. While this was the absolute last place on earth she would like to be, it was the destination of choice for her seven year old. The only reason she had even said yes was because yesterday was the last day of school and Freddie had made straight A+ grades in all of his classes. The anxious mother watched as her son climb the monkey bars, but she absolutly could NOT intrude and tell him not to, because that was a promise she had made, and she intended to keep it. All of a sudden a blonde haired, blue eyed girl came behind him and pushed him off of the highest bar. The frail wail of her son exploded through the mothers ears. She took him to the same hospital where he had met the same girl a little over five years ago. After three hours a young Freddie walked into the waiting room, in a purple cast, nd saw the little girl with a tall man by her side. He made her apollogize and she just told him to 'suck it up and be a man next time' , signed his cast and left.

_2004_

_It was August 31, 2004..._ An eleven year old Samantha Joy Puckett walked into Ridgeway Middle School. It was her first day of middle school. Luckily she had made a friend while walking in. Her name was Carly. Carly told Sam of how she was living with her brother, Spencer while her dad was overseas in the United State's Navel Unit of the Air told Carly of her mom, her dad's death this past summer, and of the annoying priss this she liked to call her sister. Suddenly a familiar looking brunette boy appeared beside her new friend. He introduced himself as Freddie, and asked Carly if she knew where room N30 was. Later Carly would tell her [Sam] that the boy was her across the way neighbor. Sam knew he didn't remember her. But it was a nice thought to know that she had already hurt him once, giving her the right away to hurt him again.

_2005_

_It was February 14, 2005..._ A just 12 Fredward Carl Benson looked at the card. It was adressed to a certain tough girl he knew. He had the tiny tiniest little crush on her. This caused him to write all the feelings a twelve year old can muster into a card. He had spent the whole weekend righting it. All he had to do was sign it and put his name on the card. But he thought for a split second: she was mean to him. This would in its intirety give her an even larger reason to pick on the young boy. Sure it wasn't like he couldn't take it but he wasn't sure if it was the right decision. Whould she feel the same emotion that he did or would she just break his heart? So in a final moment, he decide to go against his fate. He signed his name. And he adressed the card to a different girl. The girl who was the best friend of the 'lady' he loved. A miss Carly Shay. He didn't know that this would turn into a faux crush that would spiral out of contol.

_2007_

_It was April 7th, 2007..._ A fourteen year old Carlotta Taylor Shay was getting ready for the spring dance with her best friend. She was going with a boy named Andrew, while Sam (who because she refused to go until the absolute last minute) did not have a date. The girls were inside the Shay residence getting ready. Carly put on a soft pink dress, it was lace-y and had a floral trim, it was stunning, it was also what she had spent the last 70 dollars of her birthday money on. She thought no other girl would be half s pretty as she, that was until she saw her best friend. She was wearing a blue number, it was form fitting, and made Sam's eyes pop. Somehow Carly knew all eyes would be on Sam tonight. That is why it didn't suprise her when she heard her best friend's conversation during the last dance (Carly was at her locker getting her jacket).

"...I will just promise me that we will never speak of this again," said a frantic Sam from outside in to pouring rain.

"I won't, promise," said Freddie. Then in the heat of the moment he grabbed Sam in the small of her back. And they slow danced in the rain.

A week Later- the crew started iCarly.

**Okay so how did you like it? You can just hit the little review button below. Please- Even if you hated it just hit the button.**

**V**


End file.
